Beware the Mogawi
by TrulyTruffla
Summary: A year after the incident at Clamp Tower Billy and Kate are finally managing to settle down along with Gizmo. But, when water is accidentally dropped on the Mogawi and a new one is formed not all is what it seems. The new Mogawi may seem nice and take to Billy and Kate well, but Gizmo has his doubts.


**A/N: (Sings) _I'm alive I'm alive I am so alive!_ Hello everyone long time no see. It's been forever since I written anything and I am bacK! **

**I know I have two Karate Kid fics I really need to get back to, but this plot bunny stuck and I really wanted to write it out. This is Gremlins fic, yay! I recently watched both movie and fell in love with their insanity so of course I had to write something. This fic is actually inspired by a comment I read by whose username I believe is Terminal101 on another Gremilns story. The idea was to have another Mogawi come and be nice to Billy and Kate and mean to Gizmo then eventually have it turn to a Gremlin. I loved the idea so much it stuck, so here's my interpretation of it. I hope you all like it!**

**This story place one year after the second movie and Billy and Kate have yet to get married. But no worries the wedding is coming. Once again I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Gremlins, Joe Dante, Steven Spielberg, and Chris Columbus do.**

Beware the Mogawi

Chapter One Follow the Rules

"Dun dun dun dun dun," Gizmo sang along with the soundtrack.

The small little Mogawi perched on the coffee table watch the tiny screen happily. His big eyes glued to the screen as the giant shark rose from the water,

"Big shark big shark," he chirped.

"Gizmo," a voice said from behind him.

He spared glance away from the television to watch the arrival of Kate. She walked to the coffee table and grabbed the remote.

"Gizmo," she repeated, "No television. Not when there is no one else watching it."

He chirped in protest as she turned off the set.

"Come on," she said picking him up, "Let's go see Billy."

"Billy," he squeaked.

Kate smiled as she carried the small creature through their new home. In the aftermath of the second Gremlins incident a year ago there was some major changes. With both their changes Billy and Kate were able to afford their first home together. No more rink dink apartment in the city, now it was a nice little house in a nice neighborhood of New York. It was absolute perfection for the future newly-weds. Along with the new house and their future marriage, Gizmo was also a permanent residence with the future Peltzers. This was just as long as he didn't get wet which Billy and Kate stuck to that rule fervently.

She pushed open to the door to Billy's studio to reveal Billy sitting at his design table hard at work. His workplace was cluttered with various art supplies and previous designs were scattered about. Kate shook her head at her fiancé's mess. Some days he was rather tidy others when he was busy designing, like today, it was a compete mess.

"Thought you could use some company," she announced letting her presence be known.

Billy looked from his work and smiled as she walked into the room.

"Hey Hon," he greeted,

"Billy," Gizmo peeped.

"Hey Giz," Billy answered happily as he scratched the little Mogawi's head, "What are you up to?

"He was watching television again," Kate told him as she sat Gizmo down on an uncluttered space of his workplace, "I thought his time would be better spent here supervising you."

"Well I could always use a supervisor," Billy joked lightly.

Kate ignored the comment looking over his shoulder to see what he was working on.

"That's looking great," she said admiring his work.

"You think so?" he asked pleased, "I just hope Mr. Clamp likes it. I've been working on these designs for what a year now."

"He'll love it," she reassured him.

She gently squeezed his shoulders.

"Clamp Corners will be the new Kingston Falls."

Billy took one of her hands and kissed it.

"Thanks Katie."

"Anytime," she said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Gizmo who had been watching them carefully oohed at this moment causing the young couple to laugh in response.

"Well I'm going to start dinner," Kate announced as headed to the door, "No TV, okay."

"Awe," Gizmo protested.

Billy nodded as he returned to his work and Kate took her leave closing the door behind her.

"TV TV," Gizmo chanted.

Billy laughed grabbing the remote.

"Okay Giz you win, but quietly so that Katie doesn't hear you."

He switched on the small set and once more the giant shark appeared on the screen.

"Jaws," the Mogawi squeaked in delight causing the human to smile.

With Gizmo occupied with the television Billy set down the remote and returned to his design. He had nearly finished the town's bank and Gizmo had gotten to the part where the giant shark was coming for its attack when the phone rang.

"Peltzer residence Billy speaking," Billy answered the phone.

"_Hello William_!" a chirper voice greeted.

Billy held the phone away from his ear for a second as the loud voice on the other end died down.

"Oh hi Mrs. Futterman," he responded once the phone was back in place, "How are you?"

"_I'm fine William. I'm just so looking forward to you and Kate's wedding_," Mrs. Futterman gushed, "_Murray and I are so happy for you two_."

"Thank you Mrs. Futterman."

"_I'm sure the wedding is going to be splendid. How many are in the wedding party? What flavor is the cake? Are your folks coming_?"

Billy sighed as the questions kept on coming. He had work to do and really should be getting back to his designs. Mr. Clamp would rather seen them sooner rather than later.

"You know what Mrs. Futterman," Billy interrupted her as politely as he could, "I actually have to go back to work but I sure Kate would love to answer your question, she actually knows more than I do."

"_Okay William you take care now_," she said taking the interruption well.

"You too Mrs. Futterman, thanks for calling," he told her before setting down the phone.

Getting up from his stool Billy quickly left the room to find Kate hard at work on a tray of appetizers.

"Hey Hon Mrs. Futterman is on the phone, wants to talk wedding details," Billy filled her in as he took one of the tiny snacks.

Kate gave him disapproving look and swatted his hand away as he tried to take another.

"And you can't talk to her why?" she asked jokingly taking the tray when her hand swatting attempt failed.

"Because unfortunately I have no clue what's going with our wedding and you are the master of all the details," he complemented.

Kate smiled in satisfaction, "You bet I am and don't worry I got this."

"Thanks Hon," Billy thanked her as he turned to retreat back to his studio.

"Oh and Billy," she said stopping him.

"Yes?"

"Turn down the TV."

Billy shook his head and smiled. So much for being sneaky.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted her as he left.

As he walked back it was then that he heard something odd. It wasn't the sound of the TV set being too loud. No, it was the sound of something high pitch. More like shriek of animal. Billy stopped to listen. _Funny_ he briefly thought _that sounds a lot like Gizmo_. Then it hit him. It was Gizmo!

**a few minutes ago**

"Boom boom," Gizmo echoed the explosion.

He watched the screen with rapt interest as Roy Scheider shot the tank blowing the giant shark to bits. Behind him the phone rang which Billy promptly answered. As the conversation continued behind him half of Gizmo's attention was on it while the other half was on the ending of the movie. After a few minutes of talking Billy got up and suddenly just left. Gizmo watched him go before turning his attention to the remote by Billy's design table. He wasn't fond of the next movie and maybe he could change the channel himself instead of waiting around for Billy. Besides he didn't even know when Billy would be back.

"TV TV," the Mogawi chanted.

Gizmo shuffled over the crowded workspace as he tried to avoid all art supplies imaginable. This task was going well for him until he accidently knocked over a jar of paintbrushes. The paintbrushes were dumped to the floor and the water splashed out with them.

"Uh-oh," Gizmo warbled.

He stepped around the jar and continued his pursuit of the remote. After a few more obstacles in the form of art supplies he finally reached his destination and claimed his prize. Gizmo grabbed the remote triumphantly taking a step to go back to his spot when he missed the eraser and tripped sending the remote to the floor.

"Awe," he pouted.

The Mogawi proceeded to pick himself up and hop down to the stool then down to the floor. Once again in pursuit of the remote Gizmo began his trek avoiding the large puddle of water that circled the discarded paintbrushes. He stayed close to the large desk seemingly forgetting about the dripping jar. As he passed the puddle a small drop of water dropped from the jar and landed right on his head. Gizmo squeaked in pain. Falling onto his stomach the little Mogawi rolled under the desk as he continued to express his agony.

Beyond the pain he knew what was coming next and it wasn't pretty…

**Back to Billy**

Billy's heart nearly stopped at the sound of Gizmo's pained shrieks. It was happening again and there wasn't anything he could do about it!

"Gizmo!" Billy yelled as he ran the remaining distance to his studio.

He threw open the door and froze in his tracks at the sight he saw. Gizmo was on his stomach under his desk writhing in agony. His little furry back was bubbling up signaling the coming of other Mogawi. Beside that Gizmo's shriek were reaching a crescendo; becoming rather ear grating. Ignoring the high pitch sound Billy dived under the desk to his furry friend's side.

"Giz," he cried out apologetically taking note of the spilled water, "I'm so sorry, I've should have known better than allowing water near you."

The words did nothing to soothe the Mogawi as it continued to howl. Billy sat helplessly watching him oblivious to the sound of frantic footsteps. Kate came running into the room hearing the commotion from the kitchen. She immediately stopped at the doorway when she took in the sight before her.

"Billy?" she asked warily barely hiding her growing fear.

"Katie! It's happening again," Billy yelled back to her as the noise grew louder.

Before she could respond there was a popping noise as a small fur ball burst out of the Mogawi's back and landed between the young couple.

Kate screamed.

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter One, I hoped you find it a rather decent start. Please remember to R&R and I will see you next time!**


End file.
